


Transfer Student. Milk. Vending Machine.

by asutatinnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, FACE Family, FrUK, i cry for this fam, i love this fam, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asutatinnn/pseuds/asutatinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets really lonely often when Alfred has soccer practice. That will change after he went to do his little brother's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer Student. Milk. Vending Machine.

“ Stupid Alfred…. ” Arthur cursed under his breath as he went to the V E N D I N G M A C H I N E to get him an energy drink for his soccer practice. At the same place there he saw a guy. An unfamiliar guy. Who seems to have troubles with the said machine. 

Being the ‘gentleman’ he is, Arthur went to the said guy.

“ Can I help you sir? ” 

“ Oui. ” he answered, “ your school machine seems to be broken? ” Arthur motioned him to show his coin. As he saw it, he now know what’s wrong. No wonder, it’s a French coin. The machine only accepts American ones.

“ You know you’re in an American school, right? ” the foreign guy nodded shyly.

“ I know. I didn’t realized that I was trying to insert a French coin. ” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“ If you want, I can get a drink for you. I was also going to get mine. ” Arthur offered to withdraw the desired drink of his brother and the foreign guy. 

“ Merci. ” the guy hummed through his drink, “ American M I L K is also good! By the way, I’m Francis. I’m a T R A N S F E R S T U D E N T along with my brother. ” Francis offered his hand to Arthur for a handshake which he gladly accepted.

“ Arthur. ”

—

“ Artie! You took so long! ” Alfred shouted while wiping his sweat with his towel, noticing the new face beside his brother, “ who’s tha- ”

“ Big brother! ” a soft voice called.

“ Matthew? Your brother? ” Arthur asked as he saw Francis hugging his little brother.

“ Oui! We look alike, no? ” Francis smiled.

“ Awesome! Now Artie has someone to be with when Mattie and I am going to practice soccer! ” Alfred exclaimed.

“ I am really glad that big brother already has made a friend! ” Matthew added. Francis just smiled and sat with Arthur as they watched their little brothers heading to the soccer field, chatting about stuff. Mostly about their little brothers. This was going to be a beautiful friendship.


End file.
